Season 1
A list of all the Season 1 episodes. Episodes 'Episode 1.) (Prologue) How Team Stupendous Was Formed!: '''Seventeen-year-old Carey Dawson-Tremaine is the new student to Abraham Lincoln High, but he finds a girl named Lauren Stevenson, who, about the same age as he is, doesn’t have friends, and a boy about a year younger than them named Kyle Myers, who is being bullied. Feeling sorry about what happened, he befriends both of them after finding out about their problems and the three of them become best friends. Soon their friendship gives rebirth to the Team Stupendous Headquarters and they become the new Team Stupendous themselves when a mad scientist named Gideon plans to get his revenge on the school after getting into trouble. '''Episode 2.) What’s All the Emotion?: '''Gideon tries to get rid of people’s emotions by using his newest invention: the Un-Feeling Ray, so everyone will be mindless unless Team Stupendous gets them back. '''Episode 3.) Spider Love!: '''When Ballkid falls for nighttime villainess Spider Queen due to Aphrodite’s amulet in which she stole from the museum, his friends must break the spell to get him back, but in the end, Kyle only needed a girlfriend. '''Episode 4.) A Case of Candy Theft!: '''Nintoku, a new nighttime criminal, and his Red Ninjas attempt to steal candy from a Halloween party in order to host their own horror-themed party. Now it’s up to Team Stupendous to get it back before the party is ruined! '''Episode 5.) Peacemaker’s Got Your Back!: '''Carey and Adam’s newly developed rivalry becomes a problem for Team Stupendous with Gideon and Spider Queen teaming up to plant a moon bomb in the Midnight Garden Party. '''Episode 6.) Gender Bent!: '''While trying to get pieces of artwork back from him before an art fair, Peacemaker and Ballkid are turned into their opposite genders by Gideon with his newest invention: the Gender Bender. The next evening, the girls must save the day before they can get the boys back. '''Episode 7.) Candy of the Vampires!: '''Lauren and everyone else unexpectedly become vampires at night after eating a piece of strange new candy. Now it has Gideon making an antidote while her friends try to fend her off! '''Episode 8.) Night-Maria Strikes!: '''For one of his plans, Nintoku unleashes Night-Maria, a new nighttime villainess/demon who will make everyone’s nightmares come true! Now it’s up to Team Stupendous to stop them or they’ll never wake up again! '''Episode 9.) Reading a Book of Gideon!: '''Team Stupendous wants to teach Gideon, who refuses to do a book report, that the way of reading is more fun than admiring himself by looking at picture frames. '''Episode 10.) Haven Safeguard!: '''To safeguard a tropical bird house from Gideon and his Bull-Dozer, Team Stupendous must do anything to keep the parrots safe. While they’re at it, Ballkid tries to overcome his fear of having to feed one. '''Episode 11.) Carey of the Sea!:'Gideon plans to sink a cruise ship with the Super Happy Fun Fun Game Show winners inside for revenge because he didn’t win the contest, so Team Stupendous must stop him or else the winners will drown! '''Episode 12.) The Pussycat in Boots!: '''Carey gets used to having to dance in cursed boots after finding and putting them on, automatically signing him for the school prom, but with Spider Queen having plans of crashing the party, Primarina and a cursed Carey must stop her by challenging her to a dance off! '''Episode 13.) Moth Mania!: '''After knocking down flasks from Abraham Lincoln High’s science lab, Spider Queen’s moths are turned into human fairies with moth wings which means their mistress and anyone else will understand them more. '''Episode 14.) Pied Piper Ninja!: '''Nintoku tries to hypnotize Team Stupendous with a stolen flute to replace three of his Red Ninjas, but learns that it only affects rodents, and with them under his spell, he will lead them against them instead! Now the team must stop the rat army before everything in Rockville is left with nothing but sawdust. '''Episode 15.) A Glitch in the Switch!: '''To stop Nintoku from taking over the ballroom, Peacemaker must learn how to use a Nintendo Switch joystick when he challenges him to a competition before tomorrow Gamescon opens to everyone. '''Episode 16.) Snow Green!: '''Lauren is given the major role of Snow White in a school production of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs with Spider Queen trying to ruin the show tonight in an effort to get to the spotlight, but she (Spider Queen) ends up having to be given a major role as the Evil Queen due to being evil. '''Episode 17.) Roboy Saves the Day!: '''When troublemaker CinderBarney D. Tremaine plans to kidnap his babysitter, Team Stupendous must stop him from doing that with the help of Gideon’s former cyborgs: Robo-Team Stupendous! '''Episode 18.) Gideon and Primarina!: '''Lauren saves a boy, actually Gideon in his daytime self, from a falling brick and she develops a crush on him, but by nightm she must choose him or her friends or a war against each other is led! '''Episode 19.) Lauren’s Bad Hair Day!: '''Lauren finds out that her hair has been cut off in the morning and she has to wear a sun hat for this...all thanks to Nintoku who did this to get her humiliated last night! '''Episode 20.) Walking in Your Nightwear!: '''Carey, Lauren, and Kyle challenge each other to swap each other’s pajamas for a night to see whose superpowers are the hardest, but this happens when Spider Queen tries to steal Adam’s GameBoy to see how it works. '''Episode 21.) The Festival of Friendship!: '''When Gideon and Nintoku team up to crash Rockville’s annual friendship festival, Peacemaker must try to stop them on his own when Primarina and Ballkid’s feet are stuck in Nintoku’s Splats. '''Episode 22.) (Season Finale) A Trip in the Safari!: '''In order to prevent Gideon and Robo-Toad from sabotaging Wilson Brewster’s safari trip, Team Stupendous must work together to help Wilson and his friends protect the lush environment. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1